Killer Malvago
by Isiah02
Summary: A certain malvago is seen lurking around Avalor. What will happen with him and a certain royal wizard? Another fun story. Please read and review.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Killer Malvago. Once again we have another fun story for you guys.**

 **Tom: We apologize for the lack of fun stories. New ideas get a bit harder to find here and there.**

 **Isiah: Now with that outta the way, let's jump right into the story.**

 **Tom: Alright, let's roll.**

* * *

 _Breaking news. A malvago was found exposing itself around the Red Light District wearing a blue wizard robe. Citizens are warned to stay in their homes and have a weapon of any sort with you at all times. We've also used the term 'itself' because news reporters did not want to assume the gender of the malvago. More updates soon._

"NEVER ASSUME ANYONE'S GENDER," Mecha Mateo shouted at his TV. "I AM TRIGGERED!" He then got up and shot a laser cannon at his TV destroying it completely.

"Hmph. Bet you blood filled news reporters won't assume genders no more," Mecha Mateo said going towards the window in his living room. He then smiled and said, "What a nice sunny day. If only Electric Elena could see it. I'm bringing up Electric Elena because the author of this story started writing a story about her but for a dumb reason never finished."

As the cyborg wizard was looking out his window, he suddenly saw a blue wearing malvago in the front of his house. He then chuckled evilly and said, "A malvago. What an unexpected surprise. It's time to transform into..." He then took out his dumb wand and casted a spell on himself replacing his cyborg outfit with a brown wizard robe.

"...Mateo de Alva. Royal Wizard of Avalor," the real Mateo finally revealed himself. "Alright, I've been hearing a lot about this malvago motherlover. It's time to turn up." He then picked up his drum wand from the floor and headed for his front yard.

"Ready for round 2 malvago," Mateo activated rapid fire on his drum wand and shot multiple beams of lights at the malvago. None of the shots phased him shocking Mateo greatly.

"Hmm. I see we're gonna have to go straight into extreme measures," Mateo said running towards the malvago. "Eat your heart, malvago!"

As Mateo was going to perform another attack, the malvago used his magic to lift him up and throw him back towards his front door entrance, falling to the ground afterwards. He then slowly proceeded to get up but out of nowhere lost the strength to finish getting up and fell back to the ground.

 _Hours later..._

Mateo slowly woke up in a slightly lit basement. He took a look at his surroundings before the door in front of him opened revealing the malvago he encountered. He lifted up his hood showing himself as Fiero.

"Fiero. I should've known," Mateo growled.

"I'm surprised you're just now knowing that it's me," Fiero smiled evilly. "Otherwise you wouldn't had tried to attack me. I suppose you're wondering why I haven't finished you yet."

Mateo thought about what the malvago had said and responded, "Well, I am kinda curious."

Fiero chuckled and said, "I'm sure you are."

"If you're gonna kill me, then do it already."

"I can do that...or you can join me and Shuriki in taking over Avalor," Fiero offered.

"Wh- What," Mateo said in shock.

"Yes. Help us take over Avalor and we'll put our issues behind us for good," Fiero said. "I can cut you in Mateo. Let's be allies instead of enemies."

Mateo gave Fiero a glare and asked, "Who sent you to do this? Shuriki?"

"Indeed."

"Tell her to go screw herself and Victor Delgado. Whatever you guys are doing, you can do it alone," Mateo refused.

Fiero looked at Mateo with a disappointed look and said, "I see. And is that your final answer?"

"Indeed."

Fiero shook his head and took out his drum wand. "And I thought we were going to be the best of buddies," he said getting ready to cast a spell. Mateo stopped him and said, "You can't do this Fiero!"

"I'm afraid I must. You refused my offer, so this is what you get," Fiero said.

"No, really. You can't do this! Don't you remember what happened in Avalor's Continued Nightmare," Mateo asked. (Mateo: Which is in production btw.)

"What happened in Avalor's Continued Nightmare Mateo," Fiero asked.

Mateo let out a smirk of evil and answered, "You felt the wrath of my demon wizard magic. Given by Nightmare herself!"

The only sounds that were heard in the basement were Fiero's screams as Mateo brutally tore him apart with his demon magic.

 **Mateo: This story's been discontinued due to the failure of bringing back character: Fiero. XD**

* * *

 **Isiah: We hope you've enjoyed this story, even though it's kinda short. We again wanna apologize for the lack of fun stories. We'll try to bring them up more often. If by any chance you haven't seen Avalor's Beginning Nightmare, please check that out.**

 **Tom: On that note, please don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. Look out for more stories and updates coming soon. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***Shuriki and Victor taking a walk***

 **Victor: Shout out to my good friend Shuriki.**

 ***Victor wraps his arm around Shuriki's back and she quickly removes it from her***

 **Shuriki: Don't get your ass kicked.**

 **Victor: What, I didn't do anything.**

 **Shuriki: Just don't make me hurt you.**

 **Victor: Lame.**


End file.
